The Story Of Matrix
by TwistedpawOfShadowclan
Summary: My name is Matrix... I was abandoned as a kit, I killed many to strive, I do what I have to... And nobody can stop me now. Follow this epic journey, rated M for gore in later chapters, and such.
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

I thought they loved me, they said they did, but they left me here... Probably to die. It as Leaf-bare, the deathly cold season, snow, it made me feel so out in the open... Exposed, but this clan, they took me in, trained me as one of them, my name? It's Twistedblaze. The leader, Tigerstar, named me. He told me I was his daughter, not by blood, but in the heart. He trained me, so that one day I could change the clan. How he wished it. but no. I will form my own clan someday, it will be called... Twistedclan, or, The Twisted Rouges. Follow me on my journey to the top... Or we will hunt you down...

A/N

So, its 9:51pm and I'm not tired, over spring break I will be updating every day, or every other day.


	2. Spit it out Pebblenose!

_"Meow! Meow!" _

"Clam, Kit, clam. I do not wish to do this, but we cannot care for you anymore. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Mother! Don't go! _"Meow!"_

**She can't go, I will die! **"Mother!" **My first word, and she was to far to hear it already. I am cold, the small nest of snow does not wrm me, why would mother just leave me like this, it is not fair!**

***time skip, quarter moon(one week)***

"Why would mother just leave me like this?" I thought aloud "Hey! Who is that!" a young voice calls to me. 'H-hello?" I say back, as a silver figure emerges. "I can hardly say good job, Silverpaw, she has black fur, look at all this snow, she is clearly unskilled in the proper hiding technique! Who are you?" I was shocked to see cats paying attention to me! "M-my name is Kit." The two cats looked warily at each other and the one called Silverpaw looked curiously at me. "My name is Pebblenose, we are cats of Shadowclan. Where are you from?" I thought for a moment, a am from the house folk place, the neighbourhood, but not a house cat, a loner. "I am a loner, my mother abandoned me about a quarter moon ago. Her name was Blackheart. Pebblenose's eyes widened then teared up but she held them back. "Are you alright, Pebblenose?" "No" She answered right away. "Your mother was banished from our clan about tree moons ago, no wonder you speak like a clan cat. Your mother must have taught you to speak like us, hoping one day our clan would take in her legacy. Come with us, we must speak to Tigerstar about this." The warrior flicked hr tail and as if in one movement the two clan cats were off, Kit stalled for a moment, but hurried after them. "It hurt Tigersar to banish your mother, Kit. They were mates once, but your mother had been running off with a loner for moons, and her acts had gone against the clan code, she had been with him for moons, he says, and then she had gotten pregnant, saying it was with Tigerstar's kit, you, but they think she lied. Here we are." They all slowed to a stop at the camp entrance, and casually walked I, Pebblenose in front of me, Silverpaw behind. Many cats turned my way and I looked at them, some whispered and others listed to the whispers, one yowled "Tigerstar! A at has arrived in camp!" A brown tabby figure emerged from a crevice in a rock, looking around and stopping when he spotted me. "Tigerstar, we found, um this kit, near the east border, her name is Kit. She says her mother is, um, well-" "Spit it out Pebblenose!" 'She says her mother is Blackheart" Every cat fell silent and Tigerstar glared at me steadily. Im terrified at what he is thinking right now.


	3. Twistedpaw

Tigerstar's POV

I stared at the young black she-cat, named, Kit... She was my kit according to Blackheart. I stared into eyes, they were dark amber, they would probably turn into red like her mothers ruby orbs. "No. You are not Kit, you are now Twistedki- how many moons are you now?" "S-seven" Stuttered Kit. "You will be Twistedpaw then." I leaped up to the top of the Dead-rock. May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather bellow Dead-rock for a Clan meeting!" As the cats gathered, Kit followed Silverpaw to the spot under me. "Silverpaw? What's going on?" I heard her ask the tom. "Your ceremony, your ceremony, you are becoming an apprentice now!" Silverpaw exclaimed. Kit sat carefully at the bottom of Dead-rock, I watched and listened to her mindless questions, I will take her as an apprentice, then. "Today, my daughter, Kit, has come to our clan, in hopes to join." I let this statement sink in then as the whisper grew louder, I raised my tail in silence. And a hush fell over the cats, as they waited in silence I thought, 'How will we feed another mouth in this hard leaf-bare?' "I have agreed to let her join, her name will be Twistedpaw." Many cats gasped in horror and other just sat their jaws gaping open. "As her father, I will take on the job of mentoring her. Meeting dismissed!" I leaped down, sliding into my den. Soon after Gingertail, my new mate followed me in. "So, I hope your daughter returning doesn't effect us." She said to me. "No, I swear by Starclan she wont." She smiled at me mischievously. I looked deep into her eyes and shook my head. "Then again, maybe she will." ...

A/N okay, so I changed my mind, the story line is in the time of the darkest hour, but the plotline is mine, the only thing that will really happen is the death of scourge, and i cant remember if Tigerstar died there too, but I'm getting the book when i go back to school! Also reviews help me update, so no chapter if I don't get five reviews, because I've had 20+ read, and no reviews since last i checked


End file.
